blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze/Gallery
Episodes Season 1= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Blaze of Glory S1E3 Blaze catches up with Crusher.png|The Driving Force S1E4 Blaze stops at the bottom.png|Tool Duel S1E5 We need to stop the tires.png|The Bouncy Tires S1E6 Blaze looks back at AJ and Gabby.png|Epic Sail S1E7 We can use acceleration.png|Stuntmania! S1E8 We need the other butterfly.png|The Jungle Horn S1E9 Blaze describing mass.png|The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png|Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Truckball Team-Up S1E12 Blaze activating the electromagnet.png|The Mystery Bandit S1E13 Let's get back.png|Gasquatch! S1E14 Blaze starts playing a loud melody.png|Truck Rangers S1E15 Let's get it.png|Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 Blaze holding the wedge up.png|Zeg and the Egg S1E17 Blaze demonstrates how springs work.png|Runaway Rocket S1E18 Help me find a warm air current.png|Cattle Drive S1E19 Blaze can't get out.png|Dragon Island Duel S1E20 Watch out for icicles.png|Sneezing Cold |-|Season 2= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Fired Up! S2E2 Ankylosaurus Blaze.png|Dino Dash S2E3 Blaze makes a jack-o-lantern.png|Truck or Treat! S2E4-5 Blaze reminds never to give up again.png|Race to the Top of the World S2E6 Everyone gets on Sleigh Blaze.png|Monster Machine Christmas S2E7 Sir Blaze standing tall.png|Knight Riders S2E8 Blaze and AJ put their space goggles on.png|Darington to the Moon! S2E9 Blaze made it.png|Piggy 500 S2E10 Blaze finds a solution.png|Spark Bug S2E11 We need more water.png|Five Alarm Blaze S2E12 Blaze racing head-on view.png|Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 Blaze digging at Blazing Speed.png|Treasure Track S2E14 Maybe a jump rope will save Crusher.png|Rocket Ski Rescue S2E15 Blaze prepares a second chain reaction.png|Dinosaur Parade S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Race Car Superstar S2E17 Blaze's velocity reaches 20.png|Race to Eagle Rock S2E18 Blaze jumps up to a cloud.png|Sky Track S2E19 We need something stronger.png|The Wishing Wheel S2E20 Will this piece of rubber work.png|Pickle Power |-|Season 3= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png|Dinocoaster S3E2 Blaze "We're not gonna stop".png|The Hundred Mile Race S3E3 Blaze "It was pretty cool".png|The Polar Derby S3E4 Be on the lookout.png|Light Riders S3E5 Blaze glows with kinetic energy.png|Catch That Cake! S3E6 Blaze searches for train tracks.png|The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 Blaze gets a log.png|Mega Mud Robot S3E8 Blaze "Can lead us through".png|Knighty Knights S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Animal Island S3E10 Blaze "Rhino charge!".png|Toucan Do It! S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Falcon Quest S3E12 Blaze sees something.png|The Big Ant-venture S3E13 Blaze knows something that's loud.png|Ready, Set, Roar! S3E14 Blaze swims through the cave with determination.png|The Great Animal Crown S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze zooms ahead.png|Tow Truck Tough S3E16 Blaze with a spyglass.png|Race for the Golden Treasure S3E17 Blaze can't go forward.png|Need for Blazing Speed S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Fast Friends S3E19 Blaze holds the vacuum up.png|Raceday Rescue S3E20 Blaze shows his red flags.png|Defeat the Cheat |-|Season 4= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png|The Chicken Circus! S4E2 Blaze "Let's use my tow truck cable".png|The Pickle Family Campout S4E3 Blaze "We're engineered for awesome".png|Robot Power S4E4 Blaze requests for Blazing Speed.png|Breaking the Ice S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Robots to the Rescue S4E6 Blaze's first mechanical engineering plan complete.png|The Super-Size Prize S4E7 Blaze "This way to T-Rex Rock!".png|T-Rex Trouble S4E8 Blaze running on a speed stripe backdrop.png|Meatball Mayhem S4E9 Blaze "I know what'll stop 'em".png|Robots in Space S4E10 Blaze ready for Bouncing Power.png|Power Tires S4E11 Chop 3.png|Ninja Blaze No Screenshot.png|Snow Day Showdown Shorts, promos and other media Blazing Challenge BC1 Blaze "We're gonna use force".png|Force BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Trajectory BC3 AJ "We'd better move fast".png|Acceleration BC4 Bananas loaded into the catapult.png|Potential Energy BC5 Blaze "Let's get that cold water pumping".png|Temperature Other Blaze character promo.png|Blaze's promotional title card on Nick Jr. Meet Blaze promo Blaze using Blazing Speed.png Blaze with his namecard.jpg Meet Darington promo Darington, Blaze and Starla do tricks.png Meet Darington promo Darington goes up a ramp.png Physical appearances Designs S1E3 Blaze ID.png|Blaze's Season 1 design in The Driving Force S2E13 Blaze ID.png|Blaze's Season 2-3 design in Treasure Track S4E1 Blaze ID.png|Blaze's Season 3 - present design in The Chicken Circus! Forms S1E1-2 Blaze sprinkler ID.png|'Sprinkler' Blaze of Glory S1E3 Blaze wrecking crane ID.png|'Wrecking crane' The Driving Force S1E4 Blaze hydrofoil ID.png|'Hydrofoil' Tool Duel S1E5 Blaze cement mixer ID.png|'Cement mixer' The Bouncy Tires S1E6 Blaze kite ID.png|'Kite' Epic Sail S1E7 Blaze hair dryer ID.png|'Hair dryer' Stuntmania! S1E8 Blaze waffle maker ID.png|'Waffle maker' The Jungle Horn S1E9 Blaze road roller ID.png|'Road roller' The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 Blaze frontloader ID.png|'Frontloader' Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 Blaze feller buncher ID.png|'Feller buncher' Truckball Team-Up S1E12 Blaze maglev train ID.png|'Maglev train' The Mystery Bandit S1E13 Blaze tugboat ID.png|'Tugboat' Gasquatch! S1E14 Blaze amplifier ID.png|'Amplifier' Truck Rangers S1E15 Blaze bumper car ID.png|'Bumper car' Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 Blaze Excavator mounted jackhammer.png|'Excavator mounted jackhammer' Zeg and the Egg S1E17 Blaze pogo stick ID.png|'Pogo stick' Runaway Rocket S1E18 Blaze hang glider ID.png|'Hang glider' Cattle Drive S1E19 Blaze roadheader tunneling machine ID.png|'Roadheader tunneling machine' Dragon Island Duel S1E20 Blaze ice machine ID.png|'Ice machine' Sneezing Cold S2E7 Blaze catapult ID.png|'Catapult' Knight Riders S2E12 Blaze speedboat ID.png|'Speedboat' Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 Blaze rocket ID.png|'Rocket' Treasure Track S3E1 Blaze impact hammer ID.png|'Impact hammer' Dinocoaster S3E3 Blaze heat cannon ID.png|'Heat cannon' The Polar Derby S3E4 Blaze laser ID.png|'Laser' Light Riders S3E5 Blaze crawler crane ID.png|'Crawler crane' Catch That Cake! S3E6 Blaze steam engine ID.PNG|'Steam engine' The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 Blaze trebuchet ID.png|'Trebuchet' Mega Mud Robot S3E8 Blaze crossbow ID.png|'Crossbow' Knighty Knights S3E9 Blaze gorilla ID.png|'Gorilla' Animal Island S3E11 Blaze falcon ID.png|'Falcon' Falcon Quest S3E12 Blaze ant ID.png|'Ant' The Big Ant-venture S4E3 Blaze robot ID.png|'Robot' Robot Power S4E6 Blaze sky sprayer ID.png|'Sky sprayer' The Super-Size Prize S4E6 Blaze toothbrush sub ID.png|'Toothbrush sub' The Super-Size Prize S4E6 Blaze pizza mobile ID.png|'Pizza mobile' The Super-Size Prize S4E7 Blaze robo-racer ID.png|'Robo-Racer' T-Rex Trouble Outfits S1E9 Blaze Team Truck Challenge ID.png|'First Team Truck Challenge flags' The Team Truck Challenge S1E11 Blaze Truckball ID.png|'Truckball racket' Truckball Team-Up S1E14 Blaze Truck Ranger ID.png|'Truck Rangers uniform' Truck Rangers S2E7 Blaze knight ID.png|'"Sir Blaze" knight armor' Knight Riders S3E4 Blaze speed lights ID.png|'Speed lights' Light Riders S3E16 Blaze pirate ID.png|'Pirate outfit' Race for the Golden Treasure S3E20 Blaze second Team Truck Challenge ID.png|'Second Team Truck Challenge flags' Defeat the Cheat S4E11 Blaze ninja ID.png|'Ninja outfit' Ninja Blaze S4E12 Blaze winter attire ID.png|'Winter attire' Snow Day Showdown Miscellaneous Stock art Blaze-Monster-Machines.jpg Blaze-about-the-show-mainImage.jpg Blaze-thumb.jpg Blaze and the Monster Machines 500 Fans Facebook photo.png blazing speed.png force.png friction.png thksg.png Blaze and AJ high tire photo.png Blaze and the Monster Machines New Episodes Coming In January.jpg tabliiiiit.png Fired Up! DVD available now ad.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 88.png Blaze promotional 1.jpg .028 Blaze & Zachary 28 24 28 20.png Blaze and AJ promotional 1.jpg Blaze, Stripes, Zeg and Darington promotional.jpg Nskmhss.jpg Blaze and AJ early promotional artwork.jpg Blaze and AJ early promotional artwork.jpg Blaze and the Monster Machines Monster Dome promo.png Blaze and the Monster Machines Blaze in Axle City promo.jpeg Concept art Blaze race car sketches.jpg|Sketches of Blaze's race car form Blaze race car interior art.jpg|Artwork of Blaze's race car interior Monster Machine race cars lineup art.jpg Animal Island early character concepts.jpg|Some early animal transformations for Blaze Blaze sketches.jpg Blaze t-rex concept art.jpeg Blaze rock chomp scenario concept art.jpeg Blaze speedboat concept art.jpg Blaze hydraulic cutter concept art.jpg Blaze slingshot concept art.jpg Blaze falcon concept art.jpg Blaze concrete pump truck and underwater excavator concept art.jpg Blaze bow and arrow concept art.jpg Blaze water cannon concept art.jpg Blaze fire truck concept art.jpg Merchandise 999999-887961062601 4.jpg|Blaze's Diecast Videos and online 2014 Blaze website.png|Blaze in the Nick Jr. Playtime website from 2014-2015 Blaze and the Monster Machines Nick jr. curriculum board.png|Blaze in the curriculum board prior to the start of the show on Nick Jr. from 2014-2018 Blaze and the Monster Machines 2018 Nick jr. curriculum board.png|Blaze with AJ and Gabby in the curriculum board prior to the start of the show on Nick Jr. from May 22, 2018 onward Blaze and the Monster Machines Now On Noggin card.png|Blaze in the "Now on Noggin" card as seen after every episode is over on Nick Jr. Blaze meetblaze.png Blaze and the Monster Machines promotional group shot.png Blaze and the Monster Machines promotional group shot - alternate.png Blaze weekdays.png Blaze Nickelodeon logo.png Blaze Nickelodeon logo - alternate.png Blaze tv schedule icon.jpeg Blaze and AJ sprite Nick Jr.com US.png Blaze and AJ sprite Nick Jr.tv.png Blaze and AJ sprite Nick Jr.com international.png Nick Jr. Halloween 2018 header.png Index S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E11 We need more water.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries